Black Widow of La Porte
by SteveGHWOR
Summary: Ichigo Trains with Tsuyo and the others to go up against Mibojin. Ichigo's pressure training complete. Pairings: IchiHime OCxRuki. Contains: Action, Spiritual, Romance, Sci-Fi, and Language. R&R!
1. Prologue: Tsuki

**I'm back and writing FF's. This is a crossover. Well, according to my mind exactly. It is a half-crossover in my mind to be more precise. In reality, this not a crossover at all. I've always wanted to be an author of a manga series that was somehow related to Bleach. I would have imagined it in my head. The characters I would imagine would far more powerful than the Bleach characters and more complicating because the attacks with reiatsu are more sci-fi about how the attacks work. The anime I would make would be called Devilland of what reason I forgot about, but is anyway. If you're wondering why I picked the title "Black Widow of La Porte" is for two reasons. One, It's a Guitar Hero song that inspired me. And two, the Antagonist forename Mibojin means "Widow" and he is also part hollow which is for the "La Porte" part.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Me not Kubo Tite-sensei. If I was Bleach would have more lesbo's in it. Like if that was necessary. It's hard with only one.<em>

**Black Widow of La Porte**

_Prologue: Tsuki (The Moon)_

It was a cold winter night in Karakura. The sky was bright as the moon foreshadowed above the spirit enriched town, but darkness would soon cover the white spectrum of the moon as the young protagonists' would soon see their greatest threat to Karakura and perhaps beyond.

As an orange haired boy took flying around the skies of Karakura things were fine and visible. No strange reiatsu were flooding the town. This was however unusual for Ichigo. The town was known as spirit enriched, but not tonight he guesses. Ichigo was calm, but he also had a bit of suspicion in his head. When he sat down on a roof of a building he noticed something strange in the sky. The sky was all the sudden black as if there was a storm heading. The skies were filled with white light. Ichigo continued with his suspicions.

"Hmmm…Where's tsuki?" Ichigo looked down at Zangetsu. "Zangetsu, do you know?" Zangestu didn't respond. Ichigo's suspicions grew more. "This is really strange. First, I don't feel a hint of Reiatsu. Then, tsuki disappears and on the top of it Zangetsu doesn't talk to me. Strange!"

"Would you like to know?" A deep voice came from the horizon.

"Who's there? Answer me?" Ichigo demanded.

"Over here, shinigami!" Ichigo looked at his side surprised that he didn't notice him. He couldn't even see his face because he wearing a hooded robe and also it was pitch-black outside.

"_What the hell? How can he see me even though I don't sense any reiatsu from him?_" "Tell me, who in the hell are you?" Ichigo put his guard up and pointed Zangetsu at him.

"I'm name is Kakokami Mibojin. And would this explain your question as he pulled out a zanpakuto out from his robes. It came out like it was just came out from black flames.

"Tch…Basturd!" Ichigo then swung Zangetsu and Mibojin appeared on the building.

"_What the…How did he just do that? It was like he teleported._ _There was no way in hell that was either Shunpo or Sonido._"

"Relax would you? That was just my basic Alta Velocidad Sonido." Ichigo was in complete shock when he heard the word Sonido come out of his mouth.

"_Shit…He is bluffing. He got to be bluffing. There is no way that could be a Sonido._"

"You I could go faster. Right!" That left Ichigo in further shock. He immediately goes bankai on him.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Then he put on his hollow mask on and is also releasing his reiatsu to maximum level. "So, are you an arrancar right?"

"No, I'm a supreme being that you won't get to hear of."

"_Supreme being? What in the shit is he talking about?_"

"Reduciendo Sonido!" He appeared at the same spot like he never moved and suddenly eight deep cut appeared on his two arms, legs, across his chest, and a broken hollow mask with his face slashed diagonally. Ichigo fell to the ground unable to move.

"I thought I would get at least eleven slashes from that, but the damage has been done anyway. If that was Alta Velocidad Sonido, I would only put two slash on with the same result of movement. Since you're going to die anyway, I mine as well use my shikai on you."

"_So, this is the end for you Ichigo? Die without put up a fight. Let's face it._" Ichigo thought to himself as he accepted the fact that he was going to die.

"Now tell me Shinigami, I didn't quite get your name?" Mibojin asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ichigo said still accepting the fact that he's going to die by the blade of his shikai.

"So your name means "The One Who Protects" is that right?" "So I don't really see what you're protecting so this is why you have to die by. Now spin! Hakumo!" The zanpakuto in his hand changed into eight black and silver curved V-shaped blades on a pentagon inverted guard with black hilt that has a red hour glass on both sides of the hilt and a spider hair texture with the hilt.

Mibojin point Hakumo straight down near his head and builds reiatsu. "You're finished. Kokushoku Saito!" Right before the last word Mibojin just said, another person without reiatsu Ichigo couldn't sense appeared and said "Convert, Kurosekai! Michiryo!" He swung it at Mibojin. It was like a Getsuga Tenshou, but it was a purple and mainly black, and it also it was the speed of Reduciendo Sonido. The two reiatsu blasts Kokushoku Saito and Michiryo collided. The Reiatsu went up into the air spinning in large amounts bigger than a F5 tornado and speed as fast as Kurosekai's Michiryo. As soon as the reiatsu cleared Mibojin disappeared.

A fading voice sounded and said "I'll back next time, Saisho Tsuyo!" Then the fading voice of Mibojin's is gone. Tsuyo then walks up to Ichigo injured and slightly conscious.

"Hey, you awake?" Tsuyo asked.

"Y-Yeah, and w-who are you and were is Kakokami?"

"My name is Saisho Tsuyo and I'm a Shinigami that has power compared to a supreme being as you know so far what they're called and Kakokami disappeared for now, but he will be back not too long."

"How long will he be back?"

"Since he faced into his current state, I'll about one to three weeks until he reforms back. You would have been dead they're a second ago Ichigo if that's what I heard."

"Kurosaki Ichigo for my full name and I've also got a question to ask you."

"What is it Kurosaki-san?"

"What is Kakokami exactly?"

"Kakokami is a supreme being known as the Atomu Uchu Jittai. If you heard of the Multiverse than he is that being."

"What are you saying Saisho-san?"

"I'm talking about that Kakokami is the universe. Not only ours, but over trillions of them. Universes are what make him. A single universe is like atom to him. This is not his full potential though. He is stronger in his full size."

"Full size, you mean that's his full size?"

"Hai, he is the size of Trillions of universes out there."

"Wait, what would happen if we defeat him? Would we wind up destroying our own universe?"

"Not really. What I heard is that if you defeat the Atomu Uchu Jittai is that you become the Atomu Uchi Jittai. You would have to give up everything you have behind to take that position of power. There is a rumor that you have to be part hollow to take that kind of position."

"What?" Ichigo's eye's widened.

"Relax Kurosaki-san. I'm not saying that you're going to take that position. I will since I'm part hollow myself, but I can't do this alone."

"You need my help?"

"Exactly. You say that you're too weak to do anything, but however you are wrong. You can increase your reiatsu the fastest out of any shinigami I seen by judging that your shinigami powers are fresh. I believe that you can do this, Kurosaki Ichigo. And besides, that you're the one who protects. Right?"

Ichigo was started to believe in himself again. He remembered that Kakokami said that "So, I don't really see what you're protecting." He now knows what he is protecting now. Everything that lives inside the Atomu Uchu Jittai.

"Don't try to get up just yet Kurosaki-san. I don't have any healing abilities, but do you know someone that could."

"Well, there is Inoue-san. She can heal me in a few minutes. She pretty fast can you go get her."

"Sure, I could sense an abilities reiatsu anywhere by measure. I'm really accurate with this stuff don't worry. I'll take one minute literally." Then Tsuyo disappears to Inoue's home.

One minute later, "Holy shit that was fast."

"It would be sooner if I took her immediately instead of waited."

"Wow, that was ummm fast uhhh sorry I didn't get your name haha." Orihime asked.

"It's Saisho Tsuyo, but do you have other things to worry about?" Tsuyo pointed at Ichigo's direction.

"hah! Kurosaki-kun! Soten kisshun!" In a few minutes, he is healed and standing. Tsuyo was amazed by her ability to heal so quickly. Tsuyo was curious to know.

"Hey Inoue-san, how do you quickly heal wounds that deep?"

"From what I remember from what Aizen said back at Hueco Mundo. Shun Shun Rikka has the ability to reject the past. It's also based on my personality."

"Huh…Personality?"

"Like for example. If I had an intent on killing, My attacks would be stronger."

"So basically that you're telling me that you are the kind hearted person aren't you."

"Hai, which is also a good thing because I can't be as strong as Kurosaki-kun."

"_How the hell can she be so nonchalantly about that?_"

"Hey Saisho, Can you take Inoue-san home?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai!" Tsuyo replied and grabbed Orihime and took her to her doorstep.

"Thank you uhhh Saisho-kun." Orihime said still not believing the fact that he went so fast.

"You're welcome Inoue-san." Tsuyo then went back to Ichigo to ask him something.

"Hey, Kurosaki-san?"

"What is it Saisho?"

"Can stay by your barracks?"

"What in the hell do you mean by barracks? Do you mean my house?"

"Yes if that's what you call it. I need to stay near you when Kakokami is targeting you."

"Isn't Kakokami in his deformed state like you said?"

"Hai, but he still is dangerous in that form."

"Oh fine, you stay as long as my family doesn't find out about you."

"Hai!"

"Oh, and look. Tsuki came out."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hear be the end of the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it. Here are all the translation necessary I put up.<strong>

**Tsuki- The Moon**

**Tsuyo- Powerful**

**Saisho- First**

**Mibojin- Widow**

**Kakokami- Past God**

**Hakumo- Blade Spider**

**Kurosekai- Black Universe**

**Kokushoku Saito- Spinning Dark Web**

**Michiryo- Unknown Crest**

**Atomu Uchu Jittai- Atom Out Being**

**I put mainly Japanese names that have meaning to them. By and R&R :3**

**SteveGHWOR out!**


	2. The Modified Closet

**I knew if had my own way of Manga, my updates are faster than ever. My plan for the first chapter will take place mainly at the Kurosaki Clinic because I have something special coming up for Tsuyo and Rukia ;) Mistakes will be owned by me unfortunately. How I would originally make my imagery Manga series wouldn't be on Earth, but in space or somewhat like it because the attacks I made were to be more powerful then what I wrote. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo-sensei does, but I do own my ideas of the plot on this FF._

* * *

><p><strong>Black Widow of La Porte<strong>

_Chapter 1: The Modified Closet_

Previously: Ichigo has encountered a new strong foe, Mibojin Kakokami and has been cut down by his  
>Reduciendo Sonido and has been pinned down by Mibojin's Hakumo. Then suddenly, a black and purple Getsuga Tenshou like blast as its zanpakuto's owner said "Convert Kurosekai! Michiryo!" and drove Mibojin away from Ichigo and the site. The zanpakuto's owner was named Tsuyo Saisho. Tsuyo said that he is a shinigami with supreme being powers. Ichigo then is healed by Orihime that Tsuyo brought over in no time flat. Tsuyo talks to Ichigo about what exactly is Mibojin and said that he was the Atomu Uchu Jittai. Tsuyo then asks if he can "protect" Ichigo from Mibojin if he stays near.<p>

Ichigo and Tsuyo Shunpo'ed to the Kurosaki Clinic to stay there at the night. Ichigo was up by the window as Tsuyo was on the ground. As soon as Ichigo opened his window, Tsuyo appeared in the middle of his room while Ichigo was still on the window sill.

"Sometimes I don't feel safe around when you use your Shunpo." Ichigo commented on his skills.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-san. I'm here to protect, but isn't that your job?"

"Don't put your two cents into it."

"Whatever. I'll be in the closet I guess."

"WAIT!"

"What is it Kurosaki-san." Ichigo then checked the closet for Rukia. Kon won't matter anyway "_If he's in the closet sleeping again, serves him right._" Ichigo thought to himself.

"Kurosaki-san!"

"Huh…Oh, nothing."

"_What the hell's wrong with him, not to be suspicious or anything. Whatever, I could careless anyway. It's just a damn closet anyway. What can it possibly do?_" "I'll be in the closet now OK."

"Just get the fuck to bed now Saisho, or else!"

"Fine." He said in half defeat. "_Sure I'll be going to bed. What can I possibly do in a closet besides sleep?_" Tsuyo had a devilish smirk on his face that Ichigo didn't see at all because he was laid down on his bed face down and the light were off.

In the closet Tsuyo was making sketches on his new notepad and used all the pages in 15 minutes. Kon was not in the closet and the coast is clear for him from his point-of-view. "OK! Ichigo's asleep, no one's outside and no reiatsu tonight. Perfect!" Tsuyo than brought out his zanpakuto and called it out. "Now convert! Kurosekai!" He said quietly "Michiryo!" He said quietly again and slowly slashed on the bed in the closet. A vortex appeared and Tsuyo jumped into it with his sketch book.

4:34am, Rukia got back from the Soul Society from her report. Now she was sent back to Karakura to investigate the unusual lack of reiatsu in the spirit enriched town. Rukia was more like forced to do this for reasons unknown and she was also unwilling to do so because she was so tired lately. Rukia then didn't want to investigate the situation now, so she went to the Kurosaki Clinic's direction. When she arrived, she pounced on Ichigo's window sill. "Thank god that bastard Ichigo doesn't close or lock his window shut." Rukia said quietly with her eye's closed. Rukia almost unconsciously walk to the closet trying not to wake Ichigo up. Rukia opened the closet still not aware of her surroundings. She then changed into yuzu's pajamas. What she didn't notice was a vortex double her size on the bed. She attempted to lay down on the bed and she fell into the vortex. She opened her eyes and started screaming as she was falling.

Ichigo then heard a noise from the closet. Ichigo laid back down and said "Serves Kon right." Back to Rukia's falling, Tsuyo was at the bottom of the vortex he created. Tsuyo was building barracks in the vortex and he had finished so it would feel more like home to him. "Well I'm finished here. I mind as well go to sleep now. Huh?" As it appeared to him. Something was falling in his vortex. He thought it was a mental image for no good reason so he when walking. As the object fell on him. He was in shock. He couldn't move.

"Dam...mit!" Tsuyo said surprise by how light the crash came down at him.

"What the…I thought I was going to die, but there's an end to who knows where. Huh, What the…Who in the hell are you?"

"Huh!"

"You heard me didn't you. Just who in the hell are you?"

"Oh, Saisho Tsuyo."

"And tell me. What are your intentions of being here?"

"To protect Kurosaki Ichigo from threats by my own will."

"Does Ichigo know about this?"

"Hai and he know I was in the closet."

"We're not in the closet now are we?"

"Don't put your two cents into it." Rukia then realized he was a bit more trustworthy when he said that last sentence, but she wasn't sure why.

"Fine I won't, but tell me where are we?"

"We are in a different dimension which might of purposely or somehow accidently fell down the gap I made."

"But how did you enter this dimention?"

"That is the power of my zanpakuto's shikai, Kurosekai." Rukia widened her eyes. She believed that this would be some work of the kidou, Hado number 90: Kurohitsugi tac-tic as if that were the most reasonable explanation for this dimension, but she wouldn't of guessed that it would be a zanpakuto's power.

"Are you now frightened by my power? I could take you back up there if you want?" Rukia was about to agree, but she saw the barracks.

"What the? How long did it take to build those ummm uhhh?" Rukia to shocked to say more.

"Like about a good two hours. Why?" Her jaw dropped as he said was just unbelievable. She got back to her regular stance and asked "How the hell did you make these barracks in just two hours? Did you do it by yourself or something?"

"Hai, I did it by myself. The reason I did it so fast is that I used Reduciendo Sonido." Rukia began to distrust him again after he said Sonido.

"What do you mean by Sonido?" Tsuyo saw the distrust in her eyes. He knew what exactly what she was thinking.

"Relax, I'm not an arrancar if that's what you're thinking. I'm a shinigami with hollow powers like Kurosaki-san does."

"But he can't use Sonido."

"That not true. You see that Ichigo used Sonido once when his hollow took over and change him into an arrancar with his fight with Schiffer Ulquiorra."

"What?"

"He never did tell you didn't he. I don't know the exact details off the fight, but with my Kurosekai to travel to the different dimension. I could also be at that same location afterwards and receive data, but not all."

"Ichigo was an…arrancar once."

"Right, but you don't need to worry about that now. A new enemy is approaching or at least to you."

"What is this new enemy's name?" She asked with complete seriousness.

"His name is Kakokami Mibojin. And he is also known as the Atomu Uchu Jittai. A supreme being that far surpass gods." That sentence made her shake and down to her knees.

"A supreme being that far surpasses gods. How can we beat him?" She asked desperate for an answer.

"There is also another reason why I'm here. And it's to train Kurosaki-san. I'll have to put Kurosaki-san on the Full Hollow Training, but that kind of training is far too unstable for him at this point. I'll have to train him to sense Hitoatsu and Yokuseiatsu."

"What methods are you trying to teach him? No shinigami in the whole seireitei doesn't have a clue what Hitoatsu or Yokuseiatsu is."

"But he'll learn how to anyway. If I can he can."

"And why is that?"

"Because me and Kurosaki-san are a lot alike. Don't you think?" Rukia now realized why he trusted him in the first place. Ichigo and Tsuyo are alike. She didn't know what to reply to it. They stood there in silence until. "What the hell?" Rukia looked around and she was back in the closet in a flash. "How did you ummm?"

"Did that so fast. Well as you can see that was my Alta Velocidad Sonido I just used."

"But still, it's like teleportation speed of somewhat."

"Well that what Kurosaki-san said to Kakokami's Alta Velocidad Sonido to."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet. Dammit, why do I forget the important details? Kurosaki-san was out patrolling the night Kakokami him and put eight slashs on him with his Reduciendo Sonido. Before he could finish him with his zanpakuto, I came in time to drive him away. In that form he knows that I can defeat him, but he trailed off into a deformed figure which weakened him, but can't do anything about it. He is now in Karakura wondering somewhere. I can still sense both his Hitoatsu and Yokuseiatsu, but it's just so blurry I can only predict that he's in the southwest side of Karakura. And he can still use Reduciendo Sonido in that form to. It would be hard to find him. So I wouldn't do that, but I could take advantage of this time and train Kurosaki-san to godly heights at most by today or tomarrow."

"I also got another question for you."

"What is it ummm?…"

"It's Kuchiki Rukia."

"OK so what is it Kuchiki-san?"

"Just how many Shunpo and Sonido methods are there?"

"Let's see…For Shunpo there's regular Shunpo, Shindo Shunpo, Onpa Shunpo, and Karu Shunpo. And for Sonido its Regular Sonido, Alta Velocidad Sonido, Reduciendo Sonido, Ligero Sonido, and Eje Sonido. So there are three more possible Shunpo techniques for Shinigami and four more Sonido techniques for hollows. Why do you ask this question Kuchiki-san?"

"I was wondering you can teach me some techniques like those you told me."

"Hmmm, can't train you Kuchiki-san." Rukia put her head down in disappointment. "But however, I got someone perfect training you most of those Shunpo methods and High class Kidou methods if you like."

"How high of Kidou methods can he teach me?"

"I say like about the Kidou in the 90's thought 150's at your reiatsu level."

"Kidou over the 100's exists?" She dropped her chin from the recent news she just received.

"Relax would you. It was already surprising enough for you when I told the power of Kurosekai. I don't want to be a suspect made of Kurosaki-san when you get a heart-attack of something." Tsuyo was getting annoyed after he was suppressing it in the first time. Rukia then calms down and goes with the subject.

"Saisho, you really are just like Ichigo. You're just as short-tempered as him."

"_Dammit_" Tsuyo thought to himself.

"What Saisho? You're embarrassed about that fact?" Tsuyo knew she was right about that it was a fact.

"Your just pushing it you know." Tsuyo fought back at her and hope she wouldn't reply.

"You're only proving my point." Rukia teased.

"_God Damn how right she would be. She couldn't see me any clearer than this._"

"But however, a see a difference between you two."

"_Thought too damned soon._"

"You admit that I'm right. Ichigo would deny that fact even though it's true, but doesn't care. I could tell by body language and eyes. That's just cute." Rukia though he wasn't going to react to the comment she made. Tsuyo was blushing five different shade of red. That made Rukia blush a bit light pink at his reaction. Tsuyo put on a light smirk on his face when he saw Rukia.

"So why are you blushing for Kuchiki-san?" Tsuyo really did it this time.

"Sh-shut the hell up Tsuyo-kun." Rukia struggled saying the six words that she only meant to say five words.

"Why should I? And why did you called me Tsuyo-kun?" Tsuyo smirk got wider and a bit scarier, but not to her apparently. She looked back at what she said and she blushed three shades of violet.

"Just go to that violet hell-hole that you call your zanpakuto."

"You mean like the colour of your face." His smirk grew wider.

"Get!"

"Now who's the one like me?" Rukia was now blushing 15 shades of violet. He did it that time. So she grabbed his zanpakuto while it was still in its shikai form and slashed her bed with it.

"Get!" Tsuyo open his eyes from smirking and in his shock, Kurosekai's Michiryo appear in front of him. His eyes widened. Then Rukia grabbed his shihakusho and threw him into the hell-hole she was referring to. She also threw his damned zanpakuto in there nearly missing him.

"Now close this damned hole or else." Tsuyo didn't make his dumbass expressions anymore. He was now emotionless. Rukia saw his expression and started to worry if she hurt him. "Did I… hurt him or something? Wait a minute, why in the hell I care. Damn! Why do I have this feeling of some sort, but what is this feeling exactly." Rukia kept on wondering afterwards.

Tsuyo was still in shock, but calmed down a bit to think "How in the hell did she do that with my zanpakuto. I thought shinigami can't just take away someone's zanpakuto and uses its power, but she used Kurosekai's Michiryo. How did she do that?

"You want me to tell you Saisho Tsuyo?" Tsuyo then realizes that he is in his zanpakuto's world and heard a familiar voice.

"Kurosekai!"

"I'll take as a yes." Kurosekai talked to him from every direction of his zanpakuto's world. Kurosekai is basically the universe that revolves around him. Why not, he is called "Black Universe" for a reason. "Kuchiki Rukia has almost the same type of Hitoatsu as you do. Haven't you noticed?"

"What! That was her that was giving off that Hitoatsu. I thought that was me this whole time giving it off. Damn, how could I mistaken myself for not controlling my Hitoatsu well?"

"But there still some confusion from this outcome. Kuchiki Rukia still has the possession of Sode No Shirayuki which has no intention of having the same Hitoatsu as you or me. The zanpakuto and its owner are supposed to have the same Hitoatsu, but Kuchiki Rukia is unique in a way. She have a power that know no else possesses."

"Wait a minute Kurosekai. How do you know Kuchiki-san's zanpakuto?"

"What a silly question to ask. I told you that all zanpakuto communicate with each other regardless of where they are."

"Oh Hai, but thank you for some of your knowledge Kurosekai." Tsuyo then broke out of his Jinzen with Kurosekai. Tsuyo went back to his barracks and rest. Tsuyo was still thinking about how Rukia did that with his zanpakuto. So as he decided "I'll tell Kuchiki-san about how she did that tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter is done and over with. I will explain some terms of this chapter. Hitoatsu (Soul Pressure) and Yokuseiatsu (Suppressing Pressure). Hitoatsu is the pressure to tell what type of abilities you are capable of. And Yokuseiatsu is the pressure of suppressed Reiatsu or Hitoatsu. Next chapter Ichigo begins his training Hitoatsu and Yokuseiatsu with Tsuyo and Rukia's kidou training will begin with a new player in the game. Also, how would Rukia react to Tsuyo fact about her?<strong>

**SteveGHWOR out!**


	3. Breaking Ground

I**t has been a while hasn't it ^^ I've been bummed out because of this stress lately but here is the next chapter peoples ^-^**

_Disclaimer: God no I don't own it or otherwise this would be in Japanese _:P

* * *

><p><strong>Black Widow of La Porte<strong>

_Chapter 2: Breaking Ground_

The sun rises and reflects off Karakura and Ichigo is battle ready for his incoming dad. Then suddenly, the wackiest stunt Isshin just pulled on Ichigo is undergoing in his floor.

"Where's that old go…" Ichigo found himself being upper-cutted by his dad who somehow crashed through his floor.

"What the hell? What dad the in the name fuck pops out of floor just to uppercut him own son. And you better damn repair the floor or I'll bring Zangetsu on your ass." Ichigo threatened.

"So what? No cheap threats harm my spirit."

"_Damn shit stain!_"

"Oh and by the way, I know Kuchiki-san 's in the closet." Isshin smirked and Ichigo was left a confused look on his face.

"Rukia's here?"

"Oh! Maybe she snuck in the closet again as usual." Isshin then went out the room with no intention to pay for the damage. Ichigo then took a look in the closet and found a sleeping Rukia that instantly woke up from her slumber as Ichigo opened the closet.

"Dammit Ichigo!" Rukia hissed.

"Rukia, where the hell is Saisho-san?" Rukia looked confused and then remembered the powerful shinigami she encountered this morning.

"Oh hai, TSUYO-KUN! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" Rukia said clearly pissed at how loud she said it and blushed a little at the fact she is still calling him "Tsuyo-kun".

"Damn Rukia! You did need to yell so loud." Ichigo said covering his blinded ears. Then Tsuyo came almost instantly after the wakeup call from Rukia.

"Kurosaki-san you ready?" As soon as Tsuyo said it Ichigo jumped scared like a cat with hair sticking and goose bumps all over his body.

"Damn Saisho-san! Where the hell did you go and come from?"

"Maybe this will answer your question." Tsuyo then brought out Kurosekai and pointed the tip on the floor. "Michiryo!" He slashed the floor and ripped it into another dimension.

"W-What the hell is that?" Ichigo shocked by what he has seen.

"This is the power of my zanpakuto, Kurosekai. This technique is called Michiryo. You have seen this before when we first meet, but this a different form of Michiryo. There is my attack and dimensional transportation techniques. This here you all know it is the dimensional transportation technique. If I slash space at my command it opens the dimension. This dimension it takes me is called the zanpakuto dimension. Why did I open it? This is your training grounds Kurosaki-san." That left Ichigo's eyes wide open. "Now any questions before we being?" No one questioned. "Alright now jump into the zanpakuto dimension and start your training." Ichigo froze a bit, but was thrown down by the raven head. Ichigo crashed on the invisible surface of the zanpakuto dimension and was unconscious from the face plant. This would give a chance for Tsuyo and Rukia to talk.

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Hai, Tsuyo-kun. _Damn!_" Rukia thought as she found it difficult to not use his forename and she blushed slightly. Tsuyo on the other hand gave a still face, but he was holding back the laugh. Rukia knew he was laughing inside, but didn't want to mention it and hear out Tsuyo.

"About yesterday that happened."

"_Oh crap!_"

"How did you manage to use my zanpakuto?" Rukia held a sign of relief, but also some confusion.

"What do you mean Tsuyo-kun?" She said without flinching this time.

"Yesterday, we were in the closet and I was making you blush all over." A pulse popped out on Rukia's head. "You grabbed Kurosekai and used Michiryo than through me down the dimension." Rukia was slow and she didn't recall ever using Kurosekai against Tsuyo. "To prove that you could, here!" Tsuyo put his blade in front of her and she was clueless.

"What are you doing Tsuyo-kun?"

"Take my blade and focus your reiatsu as you swing Kurosekai." Rukia was still clueless, but she grabbed and gripped Kurosekai and followed as directed from pitch black haired man. Rukia swung the blade and nothing happened. She again and again, but nothing happened still. Then she swung wildly with frustration and nothing happened still. A light bulb appeared above Tsuyo head during the process and started opening his mouth to Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san!" He yelled.

"What is it horse shit?" Rukia said obviously pissed.

"Why you so red?" Tsuyo said smirking.

"_Not this bullshit again._ Pulling this shit off again Tsuyo-kun."

"I could whenever I want. And are you Ichigo colored and the many shades." Tsuyo said at the future fact. Rukia was now at maximum- level pissed off at him for bringing the name against her. Without thinking she swung the blade and a rip appeared through the slashed air and Tsuyo caught his zanpakuto.

"Good job Kuchiki-san." Rukia looked clueless again until she saw to her right and found the dimensional trail she left in the air. Rukia's eyes were wide at the scene and then she realizes that she swung Tsuyo's Kurosekai at him. A tear big enough to notice formed in her eye and Tsuyo noticed.

"_Why the hell is she crying for? Does she think she's kind of a freak show?_ Hey Kuchiki-san, what's wrong?" Tsuyo asked.

"It's nothing Tsuyo-kun really." Rukia said as she forced her normal face. Tsuyo was now in the state of deep thought, until a loud voice that is practically scowling at them came from the dimension.

"Dammit Rukia! Why the hell do you throw me around all the damn time?" Tsuyo woke up from his thought and grabbed Rukia's arm shunpo'ed down the dimension's invisible surface. Rukia blushed pink and looked away from Tsuyo. Tsuyo sighed and set her down on the surface.

"God Dammit Saisho-san! Can you control this woman?" Ichigo muttered.

"Physically, no. Mentally, yes." Rukia now got pissed right away.

"You better remember Tsuyo-kun. I still have your zanpakuto." Rukia was now chasing Tsuyo around and he ran away with no effort. Ichigo was found clueless around the two.

"Now look who's bipolar." Tsuyo again with his bullshit he calls his "fun". Rukia pulsed and shunpo'ed to Tsuyo, but however this was not your ordinary shunpo. This was Shindo Shunpo. Rukia appeared in front of Tsuyo and grabbed his head and face planted him hard on the surface of his dimension. Tsuyo and Ichigo were surprised by her speed.

"_She shouldn't possibly hold that kind of speed. Her hitoatsu was the same minutes ago and she didn't surpress it one bit and her reiatsu is still. And that couldn't be basic shunpo. That was Shindo Shunpo._"

Rukia found herself being stared down by the two men. Rukia now though of what just happened and realizes that couldn't possible caught up with Tsuyo with her shunpo at max. He was going as fast as Yoruichi's shunpo which was child's play for him and she was not nearly as fast as her or him, but that speed no doubt surpasses Yoruichi's and Tsuyo's previous shunpo. If he was using full speed she wouldn't even caught a glimpse of pitch black hair besides for herself in the dimension.

"You okay Tsuyo-kun?"

"Forget it Kuchiki-san. We have other focuses at this point besides me Kuchiki-san." Tsuyo made his point.

In the outer dimension from where they were from, Tsuyo sensed five different reiatsu outside of the dimension. They were all in one place and recognizable to Tsuyo. As for Ichigo and Rukia they couldn't sense anything outside of the dimension. They looked confused at Tsuyo as his head turned to his side.

"Hand it over." Tsuyo looked back at Rukia.

"Oh, here Tsuyo-kun." Rukia gave Kurosekai back. Tsuyo took his zanpakuto and aimed for the targeted area which was unknown to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Convert Kurosekai! Michiryo!" Tsuyo swung at the area and a rip opened to the outer dimension. As soon as in open, Ichigo and Rukia felt forcing reiatsu in there.

"_Damn! This is some reiatsu there. It feels like an Inferno blazing on me by Yama-jii._" Ichigo thought.

"Yinou, Kouhime, Shuyoku-san, Kagayaki-san, Koware-sama, come over here." Tsuyo called the five characters.

"Who are they Tsuyo-kun" Rukia asked.

"They are my comrades. My sisters Yinou and Kouhime. And the other three are my nakama: Shuyoku Hitori, Kagayaki Misshu, and Koware Iwa. Oh, and Yinou's your kidou trainer Kuchiki-san."

"Oh, hai!"

"Hey Yinou! Get down here and meet your student." Tsuyo yelled to his sister.

"I'm fine Tsuyo-chan. I can her well from up here." Yinou said.

"Don't be such a smart ass about it Yinou."

"I'm just playing around you know. Damn Tsuyo-chan, you should know me better than anyone else. After all, we are twins you know."

"Yah, yah, yah. I know Yinou."

"Hey Tsuyo-kun?" Rukia said.

"Huh what is it Kuchiki-san?" Tsuyo replied.

"Does your twin sister have the same zanpakuto as you? Like as you said you two are twins."

"You should know very well how a zanpakuto forms Kuchiki-san. Only very few zanpakutos' come in the same name on two shinigami. Kurosekai is not one of the few. It happens by random. Not by condition Kuchiki-san."

"But are you two on the same level of reiatsu?"

"Nope and she knows I can kick her ass any day." Tsuyo smirked and Yinou formed a pulse on her head."

"Kick my ass any day huh. What about right now." Yinou said as pissed.

"Know can right now."

"Fine Then." She drew out her zanpakuto. Kouhime put her head down. And the other three couldn't care less. "Constrict! Ryuutekko Dansu!" A many jointed steel whip appeared and at the end of it was a dragon head with a ring connecting to the whip. Tsuyo immediately brought out Kurosekai.

"Michiryo!" the unknown crest was swung at her.

"What a weak ass Michiryo you have. Kiboharaihou!" Metallic shards and reiatsu filled the blast and pierced the Michiryo gone, but the Kiboharaihou was absorbed by the dimension itself. Now Tsuyo with thinking used an attack that he was never to use in fake fights and it got Kouhime really pissed at him. Tsuyo slash and a fading black was forming on him blade.

"Hansha Michiryo!" It was like flashing lights blasting directly at her.

"What the hell are doing Tsuyo-chan?" Yinou almost got caught in the cross fire until the younger sister of his came to the rescue.

"Damn that dumbass Nii-chan!" Kouhime muttered. "Hadou 126: Tatsumaki Jigoku!" Kouhime pointed and an inferno blast escaped from her hand and formed a Twister that was just as terrifying as hell was. Rukia and Ichigo watched the hell twister overpowering the Hansha Michiryo easily and might have caught Tsuyo as well. The reiatsu inferno flowed through the dimension as the crossfire vanished.

Tsuyo was caught and down on the surface and Kouhime took action before he could take action.

"What the hell was Saisho-san just doing to his twin sister?" Ichigo said.

"We'll explain later." Kouhime deeply scowled at Ichigo for no good reason. "Bakudou 155: Reifuusa!" 5 glowing chained appeared and pierced Tsuyo. Tsuyo was back to his normal state and Reifuusa disappeared.

Kouhime walked over to him and kicked him in the jaw with her scowl. "Dumbass, control that damn thing what call the Aoi Karitoru or some shit like that. Okay!"

"Fine, but you don't have to bitch about it." Kouhime pulsed and kicked Tsuyo in the jaw harder that sent him flying 500 meters from where she was at and that shit out of Ichigo and Rukia.

"Damn she's scary!" Ichigo said and Kouhime then walked over to the two shinigami. Ichigo backed away and so did Rukia.

"Why so scared berry head?"

"…" Then Mayonaka No Orchestra by Aqua Timez played in there. "What the fuck. Where is that noise coming from?" Ichigo commented.

"Dammit Nii-chan! Turn that bullshit off." Kouhime then Shunpo'ed to Tsuyo and Upper-cutted him another 500 meters. "You really could put anything in here can't you? Even your damn thoughts. So stop playing that damn Naruto ending." And so the song stopped.

"What the fuck is Naruto?" Ichigo and Rukia said in unison.

"It's fish paste now can we move on." Kouhime said impatiently.

"…" Ichigo stood there. "Wait! What the…" And whack! Kouhime kicked Ichigo a lot more further then Tsuyo. She kicked him so far that he was at the training barracks already. Ichigo was lying unconscious again that day.

"Dammit Kou-chan! You went overboard again. You could only do that shit with Tsuyo. You know very well not to do it to others." Yinou yelled.

"Cut the crap Yo-chan. If it were for me you would be lying there dead."

"I had enough. C'mon Kuchiki-san. Let's go and Tsuyo-chan, get your ass up and help Kurosaki-san out."

"Damn! I can never fool you Yinou." Tsuyo walked over to Yinou and Kouhime followed as well. Tsuyo gave one demand to Kouhime. "Kouhime! Put a barrier up."

"Fine lardass." Kouhime replied. "Bakudou 150: Shouheki Tamagetsu!"

A large neon bright moon colored barrier was put up and surrounding the barracks.

"Shuyoku-san, Kagayaki-san, Koware-sama. Come here." Yinou demanded.

"Hai!" The three said in unison and went inside the barrier and through the barracks.

"Okay! Now let break some ground." Tsuyo said walking with the group.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end peoples : here are the character details :D**

**Tsuyo Saisho: Ht/5'11ft… Wt/232lbs… Hair/Black… Eyes/Brown… Sex/Male… Theme/Mayonaka no Orchestra (Aqua Timez).**

**Yinou Saisho: Ht/5'6ft… Wt/139lbs… Hair/Black… Eyes/Golden Brown… Sex/Female… Theme/Again (Flyleaf)… Relationship to Tsuyo/Twin Sister.**

**Kouhime Saisho: Ht/5'5ft… Wt/115lbs… Hair/Black… Eyes/Black… Sex/Female… Theme/One (Metallica)… Relationship to Tsuyo/Younger Sister.**

**Hitori Shuyoku: Ht/5'9ft… Wt/255lbs… Hair/Red… Eyes/Brown… Sex/Male… Theme/Ranbu no Melody (SID)… Relationship to Tsuyo/Best Friend.**

**Misshu Kagayaki: Ht/7'2ft… Wt/728lbs… Hair/Brown… Eyes/Blue… Sex/Male… Theme/This Day We Fight (Megadeth)… Relationship to Tsuyo/Comrade or Nakama. **

**Iwa Koware: Ht/6'3ft… Wt/302… Hair/Black… Eyes/Green… Sex/Male… Theme/Speeding (Steve Vai)… Relationship to Tsuyo/Comrade or Nakama… Extra/Leader of a sand sculpted village called Tentou.**

**I know I said that the training session will begin this chapter and I'm sorry for that, but it will on the next guaranteed. I promise:/ R&R**

**SteveGHWOR out! **


	4. Know Your Pressure Berry!

Now you got to know all the protagonist characters basic info. Good for you. By giving that info it was really pointless giving. Ichigo's training starts now :D

_Disclaimer: You got me fucked up. No, seriously _XD

* * *

><p><strong>Black Widow of La Porte<strong>

_Chapter 3: Know Your Pressure Berry!_

As the six characters headed inside the barrier, Ichigo regained consciousness. Ichigo stood up and obviously pissed at the Black haired girl and started running, but when he started to notice his surroundings.

"What the hell is all of this? Is this Saisho-san's base?" Ichigo wondered.

"No Kurosaki-san. Anywhere can be my base. You can call it a base temporarily." Tsuyo said. "Now Yinou. Go with Kuchiki-san on the other side of the barracks. Just use your Shunpo."

"Got it!" Yinou replied and instructed Rukia to follow her to the other side of the barrier.

"Hey nii-chan. I wondering why the hell did you choose Yo-chan instead of me in Kuchiki-chan's training?" Kouhime asked Tsuyo.

"I think Yinou would be a better teacher than you Kouhime. If she didn't have a limited amount of reiatsu to do those Kidou spells I would have chosen you. And besides, our focus is with Kurosaki-san."

"Oh I see nii-chan. Kuchiki-chan does have a limit of at least 157 level Kidou spells. Yinou just got barely over that and she acts like Kuchiki-chan a hell lot more than me. I'm I right?"

"Hai. And your Kidou/Reiatsu accuracy is always one hundred Kouhime."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too amazed with it."

"Hey you done yet?" Ichigo said impatiently.

"Yes were done Kurosaki-san. Now we should start your training."

"Hai and what just are you going to train me?"

"Well first we'll teach you how to sense Hitoatsu and Yokuseiatsu."

"Teach me what." Ichigo said totally clueless of what Tsuyo said.

"You heard me, Hitoatsu and Yokuseiatsu. Hitoatsu is a special type of reiatsu that when reiatsu is released. It gives out a "code" to give you information on your opponent's ability on what it does. And the other special type reiatsu is Yokuseiatsu. This special type reiatsu is the suppressing pressure. This is basically the opposite of reiatsu. When your opponent is suppressing his or her pressure. You'll know his or her total reiatsu when he or she is not using his or her total reiatsu. Any answers?"

"…" Ichigo stood there still clueless.

"_Crap maybe combat will explain this better._ Hey Kouhime?"

"What is it now?"

"He's all yours." Ichigo flinched back to reality and gripped Zangetsu shakily.

"Now were going to have fun heh. Stare! Kyatamaru!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the constructed barracks. Yinou and Rukia stepped foot on the ground to begin Rukia's kidou training.

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Hai?"

"You are going to have to back away for a second. I'm going to demonstrate of what kidou's you're going to do. So back away."

"Hai." Rukia backed away and Yinou was in position.

"Hadou 100: Tengorai!" Two bolts of golden lightning crashed and formed a lightning cylinder that went back to the black nowhere like it was reusing the same lightning over and over again because it was using the same lightning.

"You're going to teach me that Saisho-chan? It's not only destructive, but it also looks like a lightning prison like it was a Bakudou."

"Hai, this is more of a hadou type kidou Kuchiki-san. The two gold lightning strikes you see transforms into a tower like formation that sends back to the sky and transforms back into two lightning bolts again, but this takes reiatsu to transform the lightning. It's called "heavenly twin lightning" for a reason."

"So the prison shape was for destruction?"

"Hai, but you won't do the 100's level yet Kuchiki-san. You still have to do the 80's and 90's still you know."

"Hai, should we get started Saisho-chan?" Yinou nodded her head yes.

Back to Ichigo practice field. Ichigo was staring dead straight away from Kouhime. She was appearing in front of Ichigo in every corner of his sight and he still looked away.

Earlier, Kouhime released her zanpakuto, Kyatamaru. Ichigo took a quick look at the sword and he felt as he described his own reiatsu felt like it was burning him inside and outside of his body. As he was paralyzed in pain, he looked down and then the burning immediately stopped, but damage was taken. Ichigo took another look at her zanpakuto and felted the burning sensation again. He looked away again taking little and necessary damage. He tried another option. He tried to see and sense her reiatsu but it there was no luck of that. Her reiatsu was at absolute zero.

"Damn, her reiatsu at zero like she has no shinigami powers at all. My only opinion is to look away for now." Ichigo said. Kouhime was still chasing him around. Kouhime was getting a little bored and had to finish this training quickly. So she said this.

"Remember Kurosaki-kun, this is Hitoatsu training." That woke up Ichigo. So he stopped and turned around to Kouhime and she also stood there. Ichigo examined her body and he found nothing. Kouhime smirked and she swung Kyatamaru and he dodged the swing. He examined the zanpakuto without thinking and he somehow got unrevealed information on it. "Finally!" Kouhime shouted.

"Huh."

"You're starting to get the hang of hitoatsu. So tell me what did you find out Kurosaki-kun?"

"Uh? Well I felt something's. From my point of view your zanpakuto can spiritually reacts your opponent's reiatsu to make their own reiatsu to damage themselves."

"Why that right Kurosaki-kun. What else you know?" she smiled.

"Your eyes are your gateway to your soul Kouhime."

"Right again. And may I ask you this? How did you know how your soul has gateways Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo didn't really know how. That was the first time he heard something like that. And it was coming from him.

"…" Ichigo was silent.

"And the big question. How did you look at my zanpakuto without feeling that burning sensation huh Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo now realized that. He questioned himself that and thought.

"_Didn't I just sense someone's…_"

"The answer is that you can sense my Hitoatsu." Kouhime said walking away. "You know hitoatsu gets easier to sense based on your relationship on your opponent, enemy, even friends."

"Thanks Kouhime." Kouhime gave a sigh.

"Keep your shit to yourself okay. If you want to ask anything else ask now."

"…There's one thing."

"Yeh. What is it?"

"Why is your eye's the gateway to your soul? Besides your zanpakuto." Kouhime sighed again.

"Fine I'll show you." She closed her eyes. "Kipakugan!" she opened her and Ichigo was freaked out by the shurikin shape on her iris. In the middle it said "1" in the middle of the pupil. The rest of the iris was red. And the white of the eye is its opposite black.

"What is that Kouhime?" Ichigo asked.

"This is called Kipakugan, but I won't reveal its ability to you or anyone. Not even nii-chan or Yo-chan." There was a brief silence and Tsuyo when up to the two.

"How did it go Kouhime? Did he learn his Hitoatsu?"

"Hai."

"Hey wait. Are you going to train me how to use Hitoatsu?" Ichigo asked Tsuyo.

"Not really. Once you are able to sense Hitoatsu, It comes naturally as your ability of sense it gets stronger."

"Well that was a little too easy don't you think Saisho-san."

"Well to tell you the truth I expected you to get Hitoatsu right away. This was the easiest part of your training. The steps you took on this training were examining, relation to the opponent, and knowing what Hitoatsu."

"Knowing what Hitoatsu was? What do you mean Saisho-san?" Ichigo said confused.

"What I mean is that you it exists and the detail of it. Like I said, easy."

"Well that pretty retarded don't you think."

"Hai, I thought Hitoatsu was pretty retarded on how to learn it the time I accomplished it. Now I see you're very impatient so let's get started Yokuseiatsu. Shuyoku-san!" Tsuyo called his fiery-haired friend on the grounds. Hitori shunpo'ed to the spot and brought out his zanpakuto.

"Energetic as always Shuyoku-san."

"Hell yeah! And cut the "Shuyoku-san" shit. Call me Hitori my forename for once man."

"I would, but don't you think Hitori sounds kind of girly for you?"

"Bullshit! Nothing is girly on me to begin with."

"_On your point of view only Shuyoku-san. On your point of view only._ Right" Tsuyo said sarcastically. "Now should we begin Training part Yokuseiatsu…Hitori?"

"Yeah and whatever. _About time!_ Let get move'in kid."

"Hai and who the fuck are you call'in "kid" you mid-aged hypercube."

"You, and I could care less about those cheap rips you pull. Now are you coming or not kid?" Ichigo's frustrations were put aside with impatience and followed the fiery shinigami.

Now the two are on the practice grounds and Ichigo withdrawn Zangetsu. Since Hitori unsheathed his sword. He put it back in it's sheathe and unsheathed it again to make the scene more dramatic.

"_Really?_" Ichigo scowled in thought.

"Now fly through the eternal flames of hell! Shichou No Remasu!" Hitori's zanpakuto was the shape of an upside down trident. The blade was made of volcanic rock with high pressure flames coming out the cracks. The hilt was connected to his hands like a phoenix was holding the sword. "Are you ready kid?"

Meanwhile, Rukia had success of mastering Hiryu Gekizoku Shiten Raihou. Which means that she completed the 80's set. Now her kidou training continues to 90's set. Yinou was pretty happy to see Rukia make good progress. Now she has to instruct Rukia on how to use the 90's set.

"Now Kuchiki-san. If you want to learn the Hadou's in the 90's set which are considered "The Eternal Way" you're going to have to use a different way to use kidou if you want to master this set."

"What do you mean by different way Saisho-chan?"

"I mean you have to direct your reiatsu in specific directions then just power and control of your reiatsu. Hadou's under 90 goes straight forward. For the eternal spells, you're going to have to direct your reiatsu in specific directions and angles. And each direction has a different level of reiatsu. This controls the hadou from not working or backfires. Understand?"

"Hai."

"Okay now. We should start with Kurohitsugi."

"You mean the hadou that Aizen used on Sokyoku Hill?"

"Hai. You will learn how to use that hadou. And do you know how Aizen used this technique?"

"How Saisho-chan?"

"He basically used his instinct to summon that hadou."

"What? Instinct. That's crazy."

"This is the truth Kuchiki-san, but the directions I'll give you will use Kurohitsugi at its full potential."

"Oh, and what are the directions?"

"First, form a reiatsu cube around you. The cube has five directions. Then put two fingers up in the air. And last your reiatsu/kidou combination is: 2 on the top, and 5 on the rest of the sides of the cube got it."

"Hai." Rukia followed and understood the directions. She formed a reiatsu square around her. Then she puts two fingers in the air and focuses her reiatsu. "Hadou 90: Kurohitsugi!" A box appeared in front of her and she did not expect Kurohitsugi to look so coffin like even though it was it its name. There were 100 black blades on it and it striked the inside of the box and suddenly two crosses appeared and struck the coffin diagonally, then the box stayed there.

"Wait, Saisho-chan. Isn't Kurohitsugi supposed to vanish?"

"Nope, not if you're doing Kuchiki-san. It can only vanish if by command or death."

"So this is the full extent of Kurohitsugi." Rukia then commanded Kurohitsugi away.

"And I think you're wondering what the two crosses are for. Those crosses are to seal your opponent under those crosses."

"A seal? So this is only a half-hadou."

"Hai, we should get to the next step. Now let's try Senju Koten Taihou."

"…" Rukia stood there wondering what the hell that is.

Back to Ichigo's point of view, Hitori was having fun whipping the flames of Shichou No Remasu at Ichigo. Ichigo was examining every move of his and he wasn't having any luck of it what so ever.

"You know kid. Kouhime was purposely letting her full Hitoatsu against you. That why you're not sensing mine as easily kid." So Ichigo kept dodging the blows. So Ichigo switched his gears at his best shunpo freely escape Hitori's flames.

"Damn you kid. This should stop you. Hishu Fun'iki!" A fire ball went past Ichigo and exploded into two giant wings in front of him. "Soushin Tokae!" The flames started to go back to blade in a cage like formation and the absorbing stopped. Their for Ichigo was trapped along with Hitori inside the flaming cage.

"What the hell is all this?" Ichigo said.

"This is Hishu Fun'iki. A reiatsu fire ball that if makes contact with the target I choose the target becomes an explosion and form's two wing of like a phoenix. And Soushin Tokae is a technique that Tsuyo developed to make your own reiatsu that you released into a reiatsu attack return to your zanpakuto. It can also stop during the process of returning. That's how I formed a cage like formation around us. And you can't escape."

Ichigo was in a mess of flames surrounding him. Ichigo had no choice, but to go bankai and prepare for the worst.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled out.

"That ain't going to make a difference kid. Hiryuu Ibuki Taihou!" Hitori said pointing his zanpakuto at Ichigo."

"_What the hell? He can use that attack in that range. Hell not even practice, but the part worst is he's too far reach in time before he uses it._" Tsuyo thought. Kouhime looked away from Tsuyo and stared directly at the scene.

"Kipakugan!" Kouhime said.

When Hitori fired Hiryuu Ibuki Taihou. A Bakudou was placed in in middle of the attack and the reiatsu of the blast deceased.

""Huh, what gives?" Hitori said and Kouhime Put Kipakugan away. Tsuyo stood there looking at Kouhime, but realized this no time to explain what she did, but Tsuyo thought "_There is no way she use Reisatugai Hiku that fast and in that distance._" Then Tsuyo Shunpo'ed to Hitori who'd better have a great explanation for using such a technique against Ichigo.

"Baka!"

"Who the hell you call'in baka Tsuyo?"

"You and why the hell would you use Hiryuu Ibuki Taihou on someone like Kurosaki-san? Explain that."

"What? You said that kid is like you Tsuyo didn't you say that."

"Don't play all smartass with me Shuyoku-san. You very well know of what I meant or otherwise he wouldn't be is this training. It's just a damn Yokuseiatsu training session."

"Tch, who gives a damn if I use Hiryuu Ibuki Taicho in training sessions? It's my way of training."

"And you're a sensei of like zero people. How about that?"

"Bullshit, there is one."

"What, the one standing in front of you."

"Hai and it's your responsibility if I do damage to him."

"What a bunch of gorilla shit. If your training with him the person who's the trainer takes full responsibility dumbass."

"Fine whatever let's continue. Hey kid you ready?

"Huh, uh hai." Ichigo responded.

"Don't try to do some funny shit okay."

"Whatever." Hitori said and Tsuyo shunpo'ed back to the previous area waiting to watch the session Hitori going to give.

Hitori swung flames at Ichigo again and Ichigo is very impatient beyond this point. So he stopped to take him head on with his flames.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu and the flames easily over powered the lunar fang. The flame now approach Ichigo.

"_Shit!_" Ichigo thought. The flames hit Ichigo, but as he got hit he examined the flames by touch. "_What did I just feel?_" Ichigo thought again as he was about fall into a head first landing.

"_I think he's getting a little of it._" Hitori thought. "Hishu Fun'iki!" Hitori then released a fire ball and shot it at Ichigo.

As Ichigo woke up from the whipping flame, He saw the Hishu Fun'iki. Ichigo then put his hollow mask on. "Getsuga Tenshou!" The lunar fang made very little result, but Hishu Fun'iki went past and hit the blade of Tensa Zangetsu. As it exploded into two wings Ichigo flew freely in the air. Ichigo felt that feeling he had, but this time the feeling got greater.

"Now tell me kid. How do you think of Hishu Fun'iki? Impressive isn't it." Hitori said.

"Yes it is, but I think that's the best you can do."

"Bullshit I can do better."

"Shuyoku-san." Tsuyo said as he stopped Hitori from going further with is. "He's right you know. So stop making excuses to continue this."

"Damn ur fine." Hitori said in defeat.

"Saisho-san. Are you saying that I finished Yokuseiatsu training? Am I right?"

"Yes you are Kurosaki-san. Your Yokuseiatsu training is finish. To make sure it was obvious. I picked Shuyoku-san for this type of training. You see Hishu Fun'iki has a deadlier blow if you do it a certain way."

"Dammit Tsuyo. Don't tell him info like that. You're going to blow it's cover."

"Okay Shuyoku-san. The cover will be sealed still. Now Kurosaki-san you now go to the next step of your training."

"Okay Saisho-san, but what is the next step exactly?"

"The next step will take time to get used to, but this is extremely necessary. You are going to learn all the shunpo techniques.

* * *

><p><strong>End and end. Finally from a huge writer's block. It's nice to continue with this. And I'll clear up some things of this chapter. First of all, Reiatsugai Hiku was summoned by Kouhime's Kipakugan and is Bakudou 181. It Japanese name is "Spirit-killing Pull". And second of all, Hitori's "Hishu Fun'iki is the powerful attack of his zanpakuto. I won't reveal why yet. And Hiryuu Ibuki Taihou is the third most powerful.<strong>

**SteveGHWOR out!**


End file.
